mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Boondollar
earned as a sidequest reward.]] Boondollars are the currency used throughout the Incipisphere. Their symbol is either a Greek "Beta" or a German "Eszett (ß)", with two vertical lines crossing through it. They are stored in a piggybank-esque container called a Ceramic Porkhollow. Source Boondollars can be earned through various means, including scaling the Echeladder and . Dave Strider uses his time-travel abilities to play the Land of Heat and Clockwork Stock Exchange and earn a massive sum of them, controlling his planet's economy. Boondollars can be transferred between people, time, and different sessions of Sburb - . Boondollars were produced by Crockercorp as "BCCORP FUNBUX" (which coincidentally happens to be a valid troll name) to play with for kids. As the heir to the empire, Jane already has 110110110 boondollars before even beginning to play Sburb. Uses *Pays for fines **PARKING CITATIONS, 10,000 Boondollars (Placed by Authority Regulators.) *Buying stock on the LOHACSE *Used to buy clothing from consorts (HABERDASHERY) **RUMPLED HEAD OBJECT: 1,000 Boondollars **EVEN RUMPLIER HEAD OBJECT, 2,000 Boondollars **THE RUMPLIEST HEAD OBJECT OF ALL, 5,000 Boondollars *Used to buy food from consorts (SNACK STAND) **CONE OF BUGS, 5 Boondollars **ONION, 10 Boondollars **TASTY MUSHROOM, 10 Boondollars **JAR OF BUGS, 15 Boondollars **MUSHROOM SHAKE, 15 Boondollars **BIGBOY MUSHROOM, 25 Boondollars **GRASSHOPPER, 100 Boondollars *Used to buy Fraymotifs from consorts (FRAYMOTIF SHOP) **FEATHERCADENCE, 10,000,000 Boondollars (John Fraymotif) **PNEUMATIC PROGRESSION, 100,000,000 Boondollars (John Fraymotif) **BREATHLESS BATTAGLIA, 1,000,000,000 Boondollars (John Fraymotif) **IVORIES IN THE FIRE, 10,000,000,000 Boondollars (John+Dave Fraymotif) **MIXOLYDIAN MAELSTROM, 200,000,000,000 Boondollars (John+Rose Fraymotif) **FANTASIA'S INHALE, 1,000,000,000,000 Boondollars (John+Jade Fraymotif) *Used to convert items to grist (GRISTWIDGET 12000 PROTOTYPE) **DUNCE CAP, 10 Boondollars Denominations Coins In smaller denominations, Boondollars are distributed as colorful coins in a variety of sizes. It is probable that the denominations of these coins increase with their size. In this case, the most likely configuration is that the coins represent, from largest to smallest, 50, 25, 10, and 5 Boondollars. Boonbucks A Boonbuck is equal to one million boondollars. John Egbert accumulates a full Boonbuck after reaching the Ectobiolobabysitter rung on his Echeladder. The heavy bill crushes his poor little Ceramic Porkhollow. Vriska Serket and Tavros Nitram discover a chest full of Boonbucks in one of their side-quests in the Land of Maps and Treasure. The actual size of a Boonbuck seems to vary, as crushes John's porkhollow, which is to be only slightly smaller than John himself, while Vriska and Tavros find some ones in a chest. Booncase A Booncase can be found by John in John: Enter Village flash, and, judging by his reaction, it's a hell lot of money. Alas, it was empty, and Booncase's actual worth remains unknown, but it is probably the 'one denomination between' Boonbucks and Boonbonds, though it is unknown if there are more. It also appears in in Dave's hands, presumably filled with boondollars, but its worth remains unknown. Boonbonds A Boonbond is equal to one quintillion (1018, or one British trillion) Boondollars, or one trillion (1012, or one British billion) Boonbucks. Dave transfers 413 Boonbonds to Terezi after his dealings in the LOHAC Stock Exchange. Larger Denominations Two other denominations are mentioned, the Boonbank and the Boonmint. Andrew has suggested that a Boonmint should be larger than a Boonbank, as in the real world a mint holds more money than a bank. A Boonbank is larger than a Boonbond and is likely the next-largest denomination, as Dave suggests rounding up to one from 413 Boonbonds. According to Andrew, the denominations may rise in increments of a thousand instead of a million after some point. Category:Homestuck Category:Sburb Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:currency